Adv. Steel Mill
Steel | population = -5 | pwi = -1 | size = 4 x 5 | unlocked = Level 21 | cost = true | nanocost = 160 | timecost = 1d 6h | sell = | maxassists = 20 | assistreward = | raidreward = | occupyreward = | game file name = comp_resMill_steelAdv }} Benefit Once you have an Advanced Steel Mill, keep it running as much as you can, because it is crucial to build yourself that tank battalion you always wanted. Not only that, but to keep those tanks running and in commission, you're going to need lots of steel. The Advanced Steel Mill not only requires less time per job and produces more per hour, it does so more efficiently (i.e. greater output steel per input of iron and coal). Most players consider it well worth the nano cost. Levels | resource = | uv1 = 1,575 | uv2 = 2,363 | uv3 = 3,150 | uv4 = 3,938 | uv5 = 4,725 | uv6 = 5,513 | uv7 = 6,300 | uv8 = 7,088 | uv9 = 7,875 | uv10 = 8,663 | goldcost = true | goldcost2 = 500 | goldcost3 = 1,000 | goldcost4 = 1,300 | goldcost5 = 5,200 | goldcost6 = 20,800 | goldcost7 = 41,600 | goldcost8 = 83,200 | goldcost9 = 124,800 | goldcost10 = 187,200 | concretecost = true | concretecost2 = 60 | concretecost3 = 125 | concretecost4 = 340 | concretecost5 = 1,020 | concretecost6 = 2,040 | concretecost7 = 4,080 | concretecost8 = 6,120 | concretecost9 = 9,180 | concretecost10 = 13,770 | woodcost = true | woodcost2 = 60 | woodcost3 = 125 | lumbercost = true | lumbercost4 = 340 | lumbercost5 = 1,020 | lumbercost6 = 2,040 | lumbercost7 = 4,080 | lumbercost8 = 6,120 | lumbercost9 = 9,180 | lumbercost10 = 13,770 | nanocost = true | nanocost1 = 160 | timecost = true | timecost1 = 1d 6h | timecost2 = 5m | timecost3 = 15m | timecost4 = 1h | timecost5 = 1h | timecost6 = 2h | timecost7 = 2h | timecost8 = 4h | timecost9 = 8h | timecost10 = 12h }} Goods | input2 = | output = | good1 = Four I-Beams | good1image = | good1time = 2h | good1baseinput1 = 400 | good1baseinput2 = 135 | good1baseoutput = 350 | good2 = Railcar of Rebar | good2image = | good2time = 3h | good2baseinput1 = 900 | good2baseinput2 = 300 | good2baseoutput = 800 | good3 = Quite a Steel | good3image = | good3time = 7h | good3baseinput1 = 1665 | good3baseinput2 = 555 | good3baseoutput = 1460 | good4 = Girders Galore | good4image = | good4time = 13h | good4baseinput1 = 2665 | good4baseinput2 = 885 | good4baseoutput = 2365 | good5 = Future Housing Complex | good5image = | good5time = 20h | good5baseinput1 = 3000 | good5baseinput2 = 1000 | good5baseoutput = 2625 }} , | good1reward = | good2 = Armor Patch Kit | good2image = | good2time = 19h | good2cost = , | good2reward = }} Gallery File:Advanced Mills Sale January 2013.png|25% off "Advanced Mills" sale, January 2013. File:Advanced Mills Sale August 2013.png|40% off "Advanced Mills" sale, January 2013. File:Choice Was Yours Sale February 2014.png|50% off "The Choice Was Yours" sale, February 2014. File:3 Year Anniversary.png|50% off "3rd Anniversary" sale, November 2014. File:AdvSteelmill_icon_50off.png Category:1.3 Patch Category:Resource Collector Category:Advanced Buildings